The present invention relates generally to improved packaging for accommodating, storing, displaying and transporting articles, such as pharmaceuticals.
Packages, such as clamshells, are commonly used in industry to store, display, and ship products as well as exhibit information related to the products. Typically, when a user intends to access the products contained in the clamshell, the user needs to break the clamshell, which renders the clamshell non-reusable. Typically, the known clamshells are not capable of standing by themselves, which makes it difficult to organize the clamshells on a shelf. In addition, it is desirable for the packaging, particularly in the area of pharmaceuticals, to discourage and/or provide evidence of tampering. That is, a package should ensure that, absent evidence (e.g., visual, tactile, etc.) of tampering, the product within the package has not been altered since it left the manufacturer. Similarly, it is desirable that the products contained within such packages not be accessible by anyone but the end user.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a novel package for articles, particularly pharmaceuticals, which discourages and/or provides evidence of tampering, improves display of the articles, permits the package to stand on its own or stand in a group package, e.g., align in a group on a tray, permits the package to be peggable during use, and permits the end user to selectively reuse the package for same or different articles.